Ogre Family Feud
by Major144
Summary: All things seem fine in Far Far Away. Shrek is getting along with his, wife, friends, and in laws. Then Shrek's parents and brothers show up. Shrek's parents and brothers are evil! They have come to punish Shrek and destroy Far Far Away! Can Shrek save day? Little does he know his going to get some unexpected help from a former enemy.
1. Chapter 1 Visiting a Son

Ogre Family Feud  
Chapter 1 Visiting a Son  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Shrek. This is just a story for fun.

Deep in the lands of Fairy Tales there was a huge dark swamp. It was called Swampvil. It was ruled by a mighty ogre named Krog and his wife Vile. They were king and queen of Swampvil. They had a massive army that helped them pillage and plunder nearby villages. They were the most feared and hated ogres throughout the lands. Krog and Viler bore three children. The first Grumdar. He was massive beast of an ogre know for his brute strength and love for torture. The second was Maggot. He was a tall skinny ogre with a twisted clever mind and for his love of dissection. The third was Shrek. He was tiny compared to his brothers growing up. Unlike the rest of his family Shrek took no pleasure in attacking villagers. He enjoyed scaring them away, but he did not enjoy or take part in hurting them. Krog became angry at his youngest son. He declared his useless. The only thing his son would be good for was food. Krog planed to take Shrek out into the swamp and kill him and eat him. But Shrek caught on to what was happening and managed to escape. Krog returned to the rest of his family and told them Shrek escaped. The rest of the family didn't really care and they went along their business.

Years latter things haven't changed much the ogres went about pillaging and terrorizing the lands. But one day a fast ogre know as Snakefoot came to see the royal ogre family. He traveled to their fort. The fort was a massive building made out of trees and rocks. It was called Fort Swampthorn. He entered the fort and went to the throne room. There he found the royal family. Krog was a massive ogre with a coal color beard. He had on black boots, brown pants, a dented metal breast plate, a cape made out of animal skins, and a crown made out of wood and antlers. Vile was a big Orgness wearing a swamp green dress, and a small sodden crown. Around her neck was a large green snake named Venom. Grumdar had a dirty looking beard. He was wearing brown vest with a bunch of nasty looking knives tucked in it. He had no sleeves. On his arms were a mess of scars and tattoos of skulls. Maggot had pale white hair. He wore a bright red outfit with tiny bone knifes tucked in it. Some people said that Maggot used to own white clothes, but then he got into dissecting things and all his clothes turned red.  
"What new do you bring me?" Demanded Krog.  
"Sir it your son Shrek!" Replied Snakefoot as he handed Krog a scroll.  
Krog read the scroll. As he read he grew incredible angry!  
"This can't be right!" He shouted.  
"What is it dear?" Asked Vile.  
"It says here that our son Shrek rescued a princes and married her! Then he uncovered some kind of evil power plot in Far Far Away and saved the Kingdom! He is bringing shame to our name and blood! Ogres are supposed to kidnap princess and destroy kingdoms, not the exact opposite!" Bellowed Kroger as he ripped the scroll to pieces.  
"What should we do?" Asked Grumdar.  
"I'll tell you what were going to do! We're going to find that miserable excuses of an ogre and were going to punish him for soiling our races reputation!" Declared Krog.  
"Pack you things boys were going on a road trip." Said Vile.  
"Oh boy!" Shouted Grumdar.  
"I can't wait to find some new creatures to dissect on our journey." Said Maggot as he rubbed his hands together with evil glee.  
In a few hours most of the ogre army had loaded up into a bunch of wooden carriages pulled by wild boars. They set out travel to Far Far Away.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Past, Present, Future

Ogre Family Feud  
Chapter 2 Past, Present, Future  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Shrek. This is just a story for fun.

It was a bright sunny morning in Far Far Away. In the castle Shrek and Fiona were just waking up. They had been living there for the past few months.  
"Good morning." Said Shrek smiling at his wife.  
"Good morning." Said Fiona smiling at her husband accidentally breathing some morning breath into his face. "Ops sorry morning breath." She said a little embarrassed.  
"I know isn't it wonderful." Said Shrek as he kissed his wife.  
The couple got out of bed and put some clothes on. He and his wife went into the master bathroom and saved their faces. They then proceed to the master dinning room where they joined the rest of their family and friends. At the table they saw King Harold the frog, Queen Lillian, Donkey, and Puss in Boots were already at the dining table eating waffles.  
"Morning." Said Shrek.  
"Good to see you two hopping about." Said Harold smiling good natural at his son in law.  
"Good one." Said Shrek with a chuckle.  
"Good morning dad. Good morning mom." Said Fiona as she went forward and gave both her parents a little hug.  
"Good morning dear." Said Lillian.  
Shrek and Fiona sat down and helped themselves to some waffles.  
"Loving these waffles!" Said Donkey as he licked his plate.  
Shrek finished his waffles and let out a satisfied burp.  
"BBBBBUUUURRRRPPP!" Burped Shrek.  
Fiona smiled and let out a satisfied burp of her own.  
"BBBBBBBBUUUUUURRRRPPP!" Burped Fiona.  
"Better out then in." Said Shrek.  
Everyone politely laughed in good nature. Harold and Lillian had grown to love Shrek and Fiona's little bits of gasses humor. Puss pushed his chair back from the table.  
"Let's go. I'm ready for our morning stroll." He said.  
Shrek, Harold, and Donkey all pushed their chairs back. Over the past few months the four of them had been going for strolls in the forest around the kingdom.

It was a great bonding experience for Shrek and Harold. They were both creatures of the forest, so it was something they both had in common. They found out they had a lot of common. Both had been creatures who had in a way been unsatisfied with their lives then one day they encountered a human girl and amazingly they fell in love with them. Harold had been a frog who made a deal with Fairy Godmother to turn him into a human if Harold would have his future daughter marry her son Prince Charming. A spell had been cast on Fiona that turned her into an ogress when at sunset. She would turn back into a human at sunrise. Only true loves kiss would break the spell. When she was a teenagers she was sent to a tall tower guarded by a dragon. One day Shrek and Donkey had come to the tower to rescue Fiona for an evil man named Farquaad who wanted to marry Fiona. They succeeded in rescuing Fiona and two unexpected things happened. The first was Shrek and Fiona fell in love with one another. The Second was that Donkey and the Dragon fell in love. Shrek defeated Farquaad and kissed Fiona with true loves kiss. Fiona became a ogress. Shrek and Fiona then got married. They then received a message from Fiona's parents asking them to visit to receive their blessing. When Shrek and Fiona first arrived her parents were displeased especially Fairy Godmother. She was furious that Fiona married Shrek instead of her son. She made Harold hire a hit man to kill Shrek. The hit man had been Puss in Boots. Shrek had defeated the hit man and they became good friends. Shrek, Puss, and Donkey went on an adventure. On their way Shrek and Donkey drank a magic potion that turned Shrek into a handsome prince, Donkey into a horse, and Fiona back to a human. Fairy Godmother tried to use this to her advantage. She had her son pretend to be the new human Shrek. Shrek found out about this and became depressed. It seemed Fiona found someone she loved. The defeated Shrek and his friends went to The Poison Apple to drown their sorrows. It was there that they over heard a conversation between Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming, and Harold. Harold told Fairy Godmother that Fiona wasn't falling in love with Charming and that they should call the plan off. Fairy Godmother told Harold to give Fiona a love potion that would make her fall in love with the first person she kisses. Harold refused, but Fairy Godmother threatened him. Shrek, Donkey, and Puss, along with some other fairy tale friends worked together and stormed the castle. Charming kissed Fiona, but Harold reveled he not given Fiona the love potion. Fiona head butted Charming and went back to Shrek. Fairy Godmother became furious and started attacking everyone. She fired a powerful magical blast at Fiona. Shrek stood before her to protect her. Harold leaped in front of Shrek and took the blast head on. The magical blast bounced off the armor he was wearing and hit Fairy Godmother and destroyed her. Harold was turned back into a frog. Harold asked for everyone's forgiveness. Everybody forgave him. Harold then gave Shrek and Fiona his blessing. The potion then wore off and Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey turned into their original forms. They went on and partied.

Shrek, Harold, Donkey, and Puss strolled through the courtyard towards the gates. They passed Donkey's wife Dragon and her half dragon and half donkey babies who were all eating a bunch of barrels of bacon and waffles.  
"Bye honey! Just going out for a stroll with the guys. Be back soon." Said Donkey blowing a kiss towards his wife.  
Dragon nodded her head in acknowledgement and blew a heart shaped smoke ring at Donkey. The group traveled out the gate and waved at some nearby town folks. Over the moths Shrek had become incredible popular with the people of Far Far Away. He had become the first ogre celebrity through good deeds instead of causing terror and harm. Shrek was proud of his new found celebrity star hood. Now a days people asked him to autograph their torches and pitchforks. Live was going great for Shrek.

Elsewhere in dinner theater Prince Charming was putting on a performance. The crowd cheered as he took on a bunch of pretend bandits. Things had changed for Charming. On that fateful night his mother was destroyed he had been head butted by Fiona. The blow knocked him down and he was stunned. He managed to get up and retrieve his mother's magic wand from Puss who managed to steal the wand from Fairy Godmother. Charming tossed the wand back to his mother and then received a kick from Donkey in his horse form knocking him out. When he came to there were a bunch of people dancing who looked around trying to locate his mother. He then was grabbed by Cinderella's ugly step sister Doris and forced to dance with her. After the dance Charming saw a couple of small objects lying on the ground. It was his mothers wand and glasses! He realized his mother was now dead and he became incredible angry. His eyes landed on Shrek and Fiona dancing nearby. He picked up the wand and started heading towards them. Suddenly Lillian carrying Harold the frog stepped in front of him blocking his path.  
"Out of my way!" He shouted.  
"Please leave my daughter and my son-in-law out of this! I'm the one who destroyed your mother! Take my life instead!" Said Harold standing up on his high legs and offering himself up to Charming.  
Charming was shocked by Harold's noble sacrifice.  
"How did you destroy my mother?" Asked Charming.  
"She fired a powerful magical blast at Shrek and Fiona. I jumped in front of it and took the blast. It turned me into a frog and bounced off my armor and destroyed your mother." Explained Harold.  
Charming raised the wand preparing to strike Harold, but stopped when he saw the pleading look in Lillian's eyes.  
"Please we just got back together as a family!" Begged Lillian.  
A strange look appeared in Charming's eyes. Harold saw it.  
"I know you went to Knight school. They taught you to never harm the innocent, never be selfish, and to do the right thing. Your mother's desire for riches and power destroyed her, but your different. You can change your ways. Just walk away from this desire for revenge." Said Harold.  
Harold's words raced through Charming's head. He remembered that he had an teacher that told him that he could become the greatest knight in all the land if he wasn't so selfish. Charming looked at the King and Queen and turned away from them.  
"I'm leaving. Enjoy your party or whatever your having." He muttered.  
"Thank you." Said Harold.  
Charming stumbled out of the castle and headed towards the Poison Apple. Charming order several beers and got drunk. He stumbled out of the tavern and wondered the street drunkenly sobbing about his unfair life. He then spotted a nearby poster on a wall. It read "Lost your Happy Ending? Then come see Doc's Fairy Tale Support Group. We will life your sprits up". Charming read the schedule and address for the support group. The next day he went to go see the support group in a small convention center. The room was packed with a few other fairy tale villains. Charming saw Captain Hook, The Headless Horseman, and The Cyclopes. A short dwarf wearing glasses and a name tag that read Doc walked in.  
"Hello everybody I'm Doc." Said the Dwarf.  
"Hello Doc." Said all the villains.  
"Ok here's how things are going to work. Your each going to tell me about your past. Then your going to tell me what you want now." Said Doc. He pointed to Hook. "Why don't we start with you first." He said.  
"Hi everybody my name is Hook, but I can guess you can tell by my Hook." He said with a little laugh. "I used to be the most feared pirate in the seven seas! Then one day this flying boy named Peter Pan cut off my hand and threw to a crocodile! I spent years trying to kill the little runt, but he always beat me! I eventual gave up and settled down here in these parts. I then became the piano player at The Poison Apple." Finished Hook.  
"I see very deep. May I ask you something, wasn't there something else you wanted to do with your life when you were young?" Asked Doc.  
"We'll I always wanted to run a flower shop." Admitted Hook.  
"And why didn't you?" Asked Doc.  
"We'll when I was young I was poor and got mixed in with the wrong kind of crowd. Then people started calling me a evil pirate, so i became one." Said Hook.  
"You let people tell you what you are and that dictated . That's not good. You need to tell yourself what you are. Only you can give yourself a happy ending." Said Doc.  
"Your absolutely right!" Sobbed Hook as he hugged Doc.  
Next was the Headless Horseman.  
"Hi I'm the Headless Horseman as you can tell by by me having no head. Anyhow I was an evil knight that got his head cut off. An evil wizard brought back to life and made me his slave. I eventually turned on him and killed him. I traveled here and kind of ended up becoming a drunk." Said Headless.  
"What did you original wanted to do with your life?" Asked Doc.  
"I wanted to play the flute and become a musician." Said Headless.  
"And why didn't you?" Asked Doc.  
"I don't know, I guess a bunch of people telling me that becoming an evil knight would be a great career." Said Headless.  
"You can't let other people's opinions dictate your actions. Only you can choose your path. You must go and find own path for your happy ending." Said Doc.  
"Thank you." Said Headless as he hugged Doc.  
Next was the Cyclopes.  
"Hi I'm Cyclopes you all can probably tell because of the one eye. Any how people always consider me a monster because of my great size and one eye. I have a job at The Poison Apple as a bouncer, but what I really want to do is be a good parent to my kid and maybe a cowboy." Said Cyclopes.  
"Very good. You shouldn't let your physical appearance and others gender you. You can find your happily ever after if you believe in yourself." Said Doc.  
"Thank you." Said Cyclopes as he hugged Doc.  
Charming went next. He told everybody his name. He then told them his LNG story on how he was going to be king, but then he lost it all, and now he was filled with all these confusing emotions. He had no idea what he wanted with his life. He at first he wanted to be king, but that seemed more of what his mom wanted then what he actually wanted. His mother had turned out evil. Charming was wondering if his was evil. All the members of the support group listen with great interest. Finally Charming finished his story.  
"That was a good story Charming. If it makes you feel better no one here considers you a villain. We are here to help you. You are a free man now. You can make your own decisions. I think you should explore the world and find something you enjoy doing. Who knows your happily ever after will come to you unexpectedly." Said Doc.  
"Thank you." Said Charming as he hugged Doc.

Charming went out into the city. He first made a quick stop by the bank. His mom had left him with a big trust fund from her potion and spell factory, so Charming was financial secure for the time being. He grabbed a newspaper and looked at the job section. He saw a job for theater. He went to the theater and became a performer and actor. Montes latter he had grown to love his new job. He became a great celebrity in the kingdom. Life was looking good for Charming. Oh sure he wasn't a king, but this was a good life none less.

On the outskirts of the kingdom Krog and his army arrived. Krog and his family were writing their names on a scroll along with a message about punishing Shrek. Krog called a scarecrow like ogre named Bird to his side. He gave the scroll to Birds who went to a cart full of bird cages. He pulled out a nasty looking buzzard. The buzzard picked up the scroll with it's beak and flew off towards the castle.

At the castle Shrek and the others were just returning from their stroll when the buzzard landed in front of them and dropped the scroll. The buzzard then flew away. Shrek picked up the scroll and read it. His face turned pale.  
"What's wrong Shrek?" Asked Donkey with concern.  
"My parents are coming." Shrek whispered.  
Puss grabbed the scroll and read it.  
"Dear Shrek we are coming to punish you for disgracing the ogre name!  
Love, Krog, Vile, Grmdar, and Maggot." He read.  
"My family is evil." Explained Shrek.  
The future was looking dark and unpleasant.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Dinner Guest

Ogre Family Feud  
Chapter 3 Bad Dinner Guest  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Shrek. This is just a story for fun.

Shrek and the others walked into the castle. Fiona walked up to Shrek and saw the look of dread on his face.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
Shrek handed her the scroll. She read it.  
"Your family is coming to punish you? What for?" She asked.  
"My family is evil! All the good deeds I've done in the past are consider crimes by them." Explained Shrek.  
"They sound loco." Said Puss.  
"There. There Shrek your in this big strong castle surrounded by your friends, family, and a army of knights. What could they possible do to get in here and punish you?" Said Fiona.  
Suddenly they heard a commotion at the gate. Shrek and the others quickly rushed up to see what was going on down below. They saw Krog, Vile, Venom, Grumdar, and Maggot standing at the gate. Grumdar was holing a long stick with a white flag on it. The guards at the gates had their spears raised and were keeping the ogres at bay.  
"I demanded to see my son Shrek!" Shouted Krog.  
The guards flinched a little but held their post. The snake Venom looked up and saw Shrek and the others on the wall. It let out a loud hiss.  
"HIIIIISSSSS!" Hissed the snake.  
Vile looked up and saw Shrek and the others.  
"Oh there's my baby boy!" She said.  
"What do you know he actual grew a little." Said Maggot.  
"There you are my boy! Let us in we want to talk to you!" Shouted Krog.  
"Are you guys going to punish me now?" Asked Shrek.  
"No! We just want to talk to you to see how your life's been going doing since we last saw you. Then will determine if we need to punish you." Said Vile.  
Shrek and the others looked at one another.  
"We come in peace mud for brains! Don't you see the white flag? We come in peace!" Said Grumdar as he waved the white flag around.  
"Let them in. Will see what they have to say." Said Shrek.  
The guards stepped aside and the ogres walked in.  
"It's about time." Muttered Krog.  
The two groups meet each other in the dinning room. Shrek nervously introduced everyone. He first introduced his parents and his brothers.  
"Everybody this is my father Korg king of Swampvil, my mother Vile, her pet snake Venom, my eldest brother Grumdar, and my brother Maggot." Said Shrek. He took a deep breath and introduced his family to his wife, his in-laws and his friends. "Family this is my wife Fiona, my father in-law Harold, my mother in-law Lillian, my friends Donkey, and Puss in Boots." He said.  
Vile eyed Fiona.  
"We'll ill admit she looks lovely." Said Vile.  
Venom hissed in agreement. Krog was looking Harold and Lillian over eyeballing their crowns. Grumdar was picking his teeth with one of his knifes. Maggot was eyeballing Donkey and Puss.  
"Hm talking animals how very interesting. I wonder if I dissect them if I would find some kind of special vocal cords?" Wondered Maggot aloud.  
Donkey and Puss took a few nervous steps backwards. Puss put a paw on the hilt of his sword. Shrek quickly changed the subject.  
"Why don't we have dinner." He said quickly.  
Everybody nodded in agreement and sat at the dinning table. Waiters quickly brought in some appetizers for them to munch on.  
"So son I've been hearing some tales that you've become some kind of hero. Would you please tell what's been going on in your life?" Said Krog.  
"Yes do tell use." Said Vile.  
Shrek told his family the tale on how he saved Fiona and how they fell in love. He then told how he stopped the Fairy Godmother and Charming from taking over the kingdom of Far Far Away.  
"That is quite a tale, but you still have brought dishonor to the ogre name! Ogre's are supposed to be creatures that spread fear, destruction, and misery! Not be some kind of hero that saves and marries a princess! Ogres certainly do not save kingdoms! That is not our!" Shouted Krog.  
"We'll maybe I didn't want to do the things the old ogre way! Why should I listen to anything you have to say anyway?! You tried to eat me when I was little!" Shrek shouted at his father.  
He turned towards his mom.  
"Mom you dressed me up as a girl and your pet snake always tried to bite me and sink poison into my veins!"  
"It not my flat! You were so small we thought you were a girl and Venom only wanted to play with you!" Shouted Vile defensively.  
Shrek turned towards his two brothers.  
"You two were terrible brothers! Grumdar you practiced your crazy wrestling moves on me and used me for target practice when you threw your knifes! Maggot you tried to play surgery on me because you wanted to see if I was missing some kind of growth hormone! You gave me nightmares for several years!" Shouted Shrek.  
"Wuss!" Muttered Grumdar.  
"I only tried to help figure out why you were so short." Said Maggot as if that was a reasonable explanation.  
Vile stood up.  
"I don't have to take this! You are a horrible son Shrek. You may have chosen a wife that looks the part, but I bet she can't act the part! I bet she can't ever burp like a real ogre!" She shouted.  
Fiona stood up and glared at Vile.  
"I so can burp like an ogre." She shouted.  
"Oh yeah see if you can out burp me!" Shouted Vile as she put her lips together and let out a burp.  
"BBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUURRRRRPPP!" Burped Vile.  
Fiona took a deep breath and burped.  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPP!" Burped Fiona.  
Vile burped again.  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Vile.  
Fiona burped.  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Fiona.  
Vile burped.  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPP!" Burped Vile.  
"Beat that!" Shouted Vile.  
Fiona burped.  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPP!" Burped Fiona.  
Fiona smiled proudly. Shrek and everybody else clapped. Vile just glared at her. The rest of the ogre family got up from the table.  
"Mark my words son you will be punished for dishonoring ogres!" Shouted Krog as he and the rest of the ogres left the room and headed towards the gate. Shrek sighed with relief as they left. But he had a feeling this wasn't the last he was going to see of them.  
When they left the castle Krog came up with an evil plan. He brought his family in close.  
"Family I just came up with a great idea." He said.  
"What?" Asked Grumdar.  
"We're going to punish Shrek and were going to take over Far Far Away!" Declared Krog.  
The rest of his family smiled wickedly at the idea. He quickly set about planning their take over of Far Far Away.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Invasion

Ogre Family Feud  
Chapter 4 Invasion  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Shrek. This is just a story for fun.

Krog and his family returned to their armies camp. Krog gather his troops around him for a big speech.  
"Attention all ogres of Swampvil! I have some big news! We are going to conquer Far Far Away! Shouted Krog.  
There was gasp of shock and a few cheers at this news.  
"I know it sounds hard, but do not fear we've come up with a brilliant plan to take the castle! I don't know about you lot, but I'm sick of living in a swamp! We are powerful we should have the ones calling the shots! The castle should belong to use!" Shouted Krog.  
The army cheered and prepared for war. Krog went to a nearby tent and found his son Maggot and his assistant a hunchback ogre named Igor feeling a bunch of pumpkins with a fowl slime green liquid.  
"Status report." Said Krog.  
"Are little gas chemical bombs are almost ready father." Said Maggot as he took a sniff of the liquid. "The the sweet smells of swamp gas, snake venom, and ogre sweat! Will have Feather's birds drop them in the castle. This will knock out any creature that smells it expect for ogres and perhaps frogs." He said.  
Krog watched as Igor threw in some dirty clothes into a cauldron and stir them.  
"Excellent with this will take the defeat the guards and take the castle!" Said Krog with glee.  
He went to go check on the progress with the rest of his army.

At the castle Shrek was out on his balcony looking at the sky deep in thought. Fiona came out to join him.  
"You still worried about your family?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I have a feeling in my gut that their up to something big." Said Shrek.  
"Don't you worry. What ever it is me and the others will be by your side to help you deal with it." Said Fiona as she gave Shrek a kiss on the check.  
"Thanks." Said Shrek  
Fiona went back into the castle soon followed by Shrek.

The next day at the ogre camp. Krog was surveying his army. He saw Maggot, Igor, and Feathers loading up the pumpkins and the birds. He saw Grumdar and some other soldiers sharpening up their blades. Krog smiled today was a big day for him and his army. He saw his wife Vile and kissed her. He then gathered his troops around.  
"Today we make history! We are going take Far Far Away castle for ourselves! We will show everyone the greatness of the ogres!" He shouted.  
The army cheered in response and marched off towards the castle.

At the castle Shrek was walking around the courtyard. He saw a couple of his other fairy tale friends hanging out there. There was Pinocchio, Gingey, Wolf, The Three Little Pigs Hay, Sticks, and Brick, and The Three Blind Mice. Shrek was fixing to walk over to them when he heard a loud cawing sound from above. He looked up in shock to see a huge flock of various birds carrying pumpkins flying above the castle! All of a sudden the birds started dropping the pumpkins. A pumpkin crashed and burst end into a green mist near some guards. The guards walked over to investigate it. They sniffed the air and keeled over! More pumpkins fell knocking out more guards. A bunch of the pumpkins hit the guards barricades! The strange green mist started spreading throughout the courtyard! Some it reached Dragoon and her kids and knocked them out!  
"Run!" Shrek Shouted at his fairy tale friends!  
They all ran for the castle, well except for the Three Blind Mice who ran in a circle and crashed into one another before being knocked out by the mist. A pumpkin landed near the castle door cutting off Shrek and his friends escape! Wolf stepped forward and huffed and puffed the mist away with a burst of air. Shrek, Pinocchio, and Gingey ran inside the castle. Wolf and the Three Little Pigs were fixing to follow, but a pumpkin fell down and knocked the four of them out! Shrek quickly closed the door. They found Fiona, Harold, Lillian, Donkey, and Puss in the dinning room.  
"What's going on?! Is it the end of the world?!" Shouted Donkey.  
"I knew the birds would one day bring the apocalypse and take over!" Shouted Puss.  
"I think my family is attacking!" Said Shrek.  
Suddenly the windows in the dining room were smashed open by flying pumpkins. The pumpkins hit the floor and spread their evil mist surrounding the group! Their was no where to run! The mist passed over the group. Shrek closed his eyes waiting to get knocked out or killed, he heard a thud, but nothing happened to him. He opened his eyes to see that Fiona and Harold were still conscious and that everybody else was unconscious. Fiona and Harold looked around equally as confused as Shrek. Suddenly they heard the loud marching of fleeting coming from outside. They cautiously looked out the window and saw Krub, Grumdar, and Maggot leading an army of ogres into the courtyard. They didn't seemed bothered by the mist either.  
"Round everybody up!" Order Krog indicating everyone that was knocked out.  
"We have to sneak out of here." Said Shrek.  
Shrek watched as the ogres spread out throughout the courtyard and castle. When the the coast was clear he, Fiona, and Harold made their way out of the castle to the courtyard and towards the side gate.  
"He stop right there!" Shouted a voice from behind.  
The trio whirled around to see six ogres coming towards them a couple of them carrying a weighed net between them. They threw the net and it landed on Fiona.  
"Fiona!" Cried Shrek and Harold.  
"Get out of here!" Shouted Fiona as the ogres came running towards them.  
"I'll be back for you!" Shouted Shrek.  
"Don't worry will save you some how!" Shouted Harold as he and Shrek made it to the gates and escaped.  
Two of the ogres grabbed Fiona. The remaining four went after Shrek and Harold.  
Krog and Vile came walking up to the captured Fiona.  
"Looks like we caught ourselves a princess, but our traitorous son got away " Sneered Vile.  
"Don't fret dear. Shrek will come back for his beloved princess and when he does will be ready. Now lets just sit back and enjoy our new castle." Said Krog.  
The ogres carried Fiona to the dungeon. Things were looking pretty dark for Far Far Away.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected Help

Ogre Family Feud  
Chapter 5 Unexpected Help  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Shrek. This is just a story for fun.

Shrek and Harold ran into town with four ogres in hot pursuit. To Shrek and Harold's shock and horror there were already groups of ogres attacking the town. They raced by an apple cart. Shrek quickly tipped it over. The perusing ogres slip and fell down. They quickly got back to their feet and continued chasing Shrek and Harold. They were just running past a dinner theater when one of the ogres pulled out a lasso and tangled Shrek's legs with it. Shrek fell to the ground. Harold turned around and tried to get the lasso off Shrek. The ogres caught up. Two of them grabbed Shrek and Harold. Another ogre cracked his knuckles.  
"Hey guys lets tenderize him a little before we take him back." He said with evil glee.  
The other ogres nodded in agreement. They held Shrek up as the third ogre punched Shrek's gut. The fourth ogre cheered the third ogre on. It was at that moment that Prince Charming came walking out of the dinner theater. He looked around confused at the scene outside. His eyes landed on a group of ogres beating someone up. He couldn't see who was getting beat up, but he had to help them. He raced back inside the theater and came back with his sword and his mother's wand he approached the ogres.  
"Halt there you fowl smelling beast or I will use this!" He shouted waving the wand around.  
The forth ogre turned to look at him and laughed.  
"What you going to do with that?! Turn me into a handsome prince!" Laughed the ogre as he came forward.  
Charming pointed the wand at the ogre and a burst of lightning shot out sending the ogre flying through the window display of a dress shop across the street. The ogres who were beating up someone stopped stared in shock at their defeated comrade. The ogre who had been doing the punching pulled out a nasty club and charged forward. Charming charged forward with his sword. It was't as sharp as a real sword, but it was just as sturdy and good for hitting things. Charming ducked a swing from the ogre and hit the creature in the gut with the sword hilt knocking the wind out of the ogre and causing him to double over. Charming hit the ogre on the head with the sword knocking the creature out. He then faced the other two ogres. One charged forward Charming shot a burst of energy from his wand hitting a flower pot hanging from a lamppost. The flower pot fell and hit the ogre in the head and knocked him out. The last ogre stood dumbstruck not sure what to do. Shrek stood up and delivered a powerful punch to the ogres face knocking him out. Charming saw Shrek and glared at him. He started to slowly advance towards him. Shrek saw Charming and raised his fist ready for a fight. Harold quickly leapt between the two of them.  
"Shrek! Charming! Don't fight! We have enough problems already! You two are going to have to work together!" Shouted Harold.  
"What?!" Shrek and Charming shouted together.  
"Work with the guy who destroyed my mother and took away my kingdom! Never!" Said Charming.  
"Yeah I'm not working with the guy who tried to steal my wife and whose mother tried to kill me!" Said Shrek.  
"Enough! I know you've two have had your differences, but the kingdom as been taken over by evil ogres! We need all the help we can get Shrek and Charming your a citizen of Far Far Away and a knight it is your duty to defend the kingdom!" Said Harold.  
Shrek and Charming lowered their heads a little in shame. The two turned and faced one another. The raised their hands and shook.  
"Truce." They both said.  
"I'm only doing this to save Far Far Away." Said Charming.  
"Same here." Said Shrek.  
"Now that's out of the way, we need to focuses on dealing with that army of ogres. They managed to knock out the royal army and are fairy tale friends. We need an army of our own to deal with them, but I don't know where to get one." Said Harold.  
The three of them scratched their heads in thought. Finally Charming stepped forward.  
"I know a place where we can get an army." He said.  
"Good. Where at?" Said Harold.  
"The Poison Apple, but first I have to do this." Said Harold as he pointed his wand at Harold and shot a magical burst of energy at him.  
Frog Harold disappeared in a flash of light. When the light faded Harold was Human again and wearing blue clothes.  
"I'm human! Why did you do that?" Said Harold.  
"I thought your human form would be more useful and it felt like the right thing to do." Said Charming.  
"Thanks you." Said Harold.  
"That was nice. Way to be part of the team good buddy." Said Shrek.  
"We are not buddies, we are simply comrades!" Declared Charming.  
The three of them marched off towards The Poison Apple.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Villains Turned Heroes

Ogre Family Feud  
Chapter 6 Villains Turned Heroes  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Shrek. This is just a story for fun.

Shrek, Charming and Harold reached The Poison Apple. Charming knocked on the door. A slot opened up and peered out. The eye saw Charming.  
"Oh hey Charming come on in." Said a voice behind the door.  
The slot closed and the door opened revealing the Cyclopes.  
"Good to see you Cyclopes." Said Charming as the Cyclopes showed them in.  
The gang looked around at the bar occupants. The place was packed with witches, Evil Trees, pirates, bandits, and dwarfs. Behind the bar Cinderella's two ugly step sisters Doris and Mable were serving drinks. In one Conner the gang saw the Evil Queen hustling a bunch of pirates in a game of pool. They saw Hook, Headless, and Doc sitting at a nearby table. They made their way towards the table.  
"Oh hey Charming how's life going?" Asked Doc as he sipped a Fuzzy Navel.  
"Oh life's not going to good." Admitted Charming.  
He and Shrek then explained the situation about ogres taking over the castle. They then explained that they had come to the Poison Apple to recruit the villains to help them take back the castle. Hook, Headless, Doc, and Cyclopes, who had been standing nearby nodded and said they would help.  
"One of you needs to do a speech to get the villains to help out." Said Doc.  
Everybody looked at Charming.  
"I think Charming should do the speech." Said Harold.  
"Why me?" Asked Charming.  
"Well do to your history you would be consider a villain, so the others villains will listen and synthesize with you." Explained Harold.  
"Ok. I guess that makes sense." Said Charming as he climbed up onto the table and stood up.  
"Attention villains I have an important announcement to make!" Shouted Charming.  
All the villains turned to stare at Charming.  
"Far Far Away castle has been taken over by an army of evil ogres! My comrades and me need your help in taking it back!" Shouted Charming.  
All the villains starred at Charming and then burst out laughing.  
"That's a good one! Us help save Far Far Away, don't be ridiculous!" Laughed The Evil Queen.  
"Like we'd ever fight fellow villains!" Laughed a pirate.  
Charming waited for the villains laughing to die down, before he continued to speak.  
"I had a feeling you say that. Let me ask you a question. Our you happy where you at right now?" Said Charming.  
The villains looked at one another then shook their heads no.  
"In I used to be like all of you. I was selfish, cruel, and only cared about myself! Then I lost everything to an unexpected person. The simple fact was he was good and I was evil! After I was beaten I took a real long look at my life and realized how foolish I was! I went to Doc's support group and got some much needed help. He told me that I should explore the world and that my happily ever after would come to me unexpectedly. I became a performer at a dinner theater and loved it! Don't you see this is your big opportunity to show the world that your more then villains. It time for you to stand up and become heroes!" Shouted Charming.  
All the villains stood up and started clapping and cheering. Some grabbed a bunch of weapons and marched out of the bar.  
"We'll it looks like we have ourselves an army." Said Shrek smiling at the villains turned heroes.  
The ogres were going to be in one hell of a surprise.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Maggot Humiliated

Ogre Family Feud  
Chapter 7 Maggot Humiliated  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Shrek. This is just a story for fun.

In Far Far Away castle Donkey, Puss and all their other fairy tale friends woke up and found themselves in cages. They looked around and realized that they were in some kind of dungeon. There was a huge metal table in the center of room and a large door at one side of the room. The door flew open and in walked Maggot and Igor.  
"Oh goodie, all my little test subjects are up and about ready to be dissected!" Cheered Maggot gleefully with a wicked grin as he walked around the room eyeballing all the captive fairy tale creatures.  
He stopped in front of a hanging cage, which held Pinocchio. The poor little puppet was shaking in fear.  
"Now what do we have here? It's a little talking puppet! What's the matter are you afraid of me?" Said Maggot.  
"No...oofff...course...not!" Stammered Pinocchio as he tried to act brave.  
But his nose grew several inches revealing his lie. Maggot studied the long wooden nose.  
"I wonder. If I cut off your nose would it grow back if you told a lie or would your old wooden one would grow despite not be attached to you?" Said Maggot as he pulled out a nasty looking knife.  
Pinocchio let out a scream of terror.  
"Leave him alone you creep!" Shouted Gingy from his cage.  
Maggot turned to face him looking annoyed. Then an evil grin appeared on his face.  
"Why aren't you the full of energy my little cookie friend. I've decide that you will be my first test subject! Igor grab the cookie!" Said Maggot.  
"Yes master Maggot!" Replied the the humpbacked ogre as he pulled out some keys to unlock the cage holding Gingy.  
Giny kicked and screamed Ashe was carried to the table. Maggot but on some red gloves and grabbed some tweezers. He walked over to the table.  
"I think we should start be removing your gumdrop buttons." Said Maggot evilly as he bent down towards Gingy.  
"Nooooo! Not the gumdrop buttons!" Wailed Gingy.

While this was going on Puss was using his claws to undo the lock on his cage. He saw his sword on the far side of the room. He was going to have to rely on his cute cat charm.  
"Hey let the cookie go!" He shouted.  
Maggot and Igor whirled around and got a good look at Puss's cute face! The two ogre starred at Puss in awe. Puss carefully kicked off his boots and took off his hat. He then leaped towards Maggot extending his claws! Maggot only had time for his eyes to widen in fear and dread as Puss's claws shank into his chest!  
"Aaaawwwwwwww! Get him off! Get him off!" Screamed Maggot loudly as he ran about the room with Puss clinging and clawing his body.  
Igor ran to his master's aid, but got hit by one of Maggot's waving arms knocking him down. Igor's keys went sliding across the floor and landed near Wolf's cage. Wolf grabbed them and unlocked his cage. He quickly went about freeing the other captives.

Puss finally leaped away from Maggot did a flip in the air and landed in his boots. He grabbed his hat and then he grabbed his sword from the other side of the room. He jumped onto the table and faced Maggot who was recovering from Puss's earlier attack. Maggot pulled out a huge knife and faced Puss, with murder in his eyes.  
"You know there's more then one way to skin a cat I'm going to use everyone of them at once to skin you!" He shouted as he charged at Puss with his knife.  
Puss blocked a slash from the knife. Maggot shouted angrily and tried a thrust. Puss dodged the thrust and stepped forward and slashed several times at Maggot's chest with his sword. Puss quickly leaped back. Maggot stared in shock at the letters PB slashed into his shirt! Maggot gave an angry yell and charged forward slashing with his knife. Puss leaped over the slash and delivered a powerful kick with his boots to Maggot's face, sending the ogre crashing to the ground! Maggot stumbled to his feet looking at Puss with both anger and fear. Igor was also staggering to his own feet. Both ogres had a large bruise on their faces. Suddenly they heard a loud puffing sound. They turned around and saw Wolf huffing and then he puffed. A huge gust of wind battered the ogres sending them flying into the wall with a great thud. The two of them staggered to their fleeting looking in fear at all the freed prisoners.  
"I believe it is time to RETREAT!" Screamed Maggot.  
He and Igor raced madly out the door screaming. The freed prisoners cheered.  
"Now lets go free some people and take our castle back!" Shouted Donkey.  
The fairy tale creatures shouted in agreement and raced out of the room.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Storming the Castle

Ogre Family Feud  
Chapter 8 Storming the Castle  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Shrek. This is just a story for fun.

Donkey, Puss, and the other fairy tale creatures raced down the halls of the dungeon. As they raced down one hall they found Fiona and Lillian in one cell.  
"Guys!" Shouted Fiona in joy and excite at seeing her friends free.  
"Hang on señoritas will have you out shortly." Said Puss as he started picking the lock with his claws.  
A few seconds latter he had the lock picked. Fiona and Lillian exited the cell.  
"Now lets free the guards and take back the kingdom!" Declared Lillian.  
Everybody agreed and went looking for cells with guards in them.

Elsewhere Krog and his wife Vile were trying the royal thrones in the throne room.  
"This is the life! A proper throne and castle for an ogre king and queen to rule!" Said Krog.  
"I couldn't agree more." SaidVile as she scratched Venom's head.  
Suddenly the doors to the throne room flew open and in walked Maggot and Igor.  
"Mother! Father! My fairy tale test subjects have escaped!" Wailed Maggot.  
"What!?" Shouted Krog angerily as he walked up to his son and grabbed him by his neck.  
Maggot quickly explained his ordeal. Krog just got even more mad. He released his son quickly called in his eldest son Grumdar and a bunch of ogres.  
"We have some escaped prisoners running about! I need you lot to capture them!" Shouted Krog.  
"Don't worry father, I won't let you down!" Shouted Grumdar as he and the other ogres set out in search of the prisoners.  
Krog glared at Maggot and Igor.  
"We'll don't just stand there! Get searching!" He shouted.  
Maggot and Igor quickly ran out of the room.

Outside the castle walls a couple of ogres were guarding one of the side doors. Well one guard was the other was asleep. The ogre that was on guard pulled out a flask and drank some wine and hiccuped. He looked at some nearby trees. He looked away and then looked back at the trees. For some reason the trees seemed much closer. The ogre took another swing from his flask and looked up into the sky. He looked back at the trees. The trees were now only a few feet away. The ogre looked at his flask in confusion.  
"You really shouldn't drink on the job." Said a voice from the trees.  
The ogre jumped in shock looking around trying to determine where the voice came from. Suddenly eyes and mouths appeared on the trees! It was the enchanted trees! Before the ogre could do anything the enchanted trees swung their branch arms on top of the ogre's head and knocked him out. The second ogre started waking up.  
"Huh what's...going on." He muttered before the trees ran over and knocked him out.  
As soon as that was done Shrek, Charming and Harold came out of the woods followed by the rest of their army.  
"Good job with the guards." Said Charming nodded to the Enchanted trees.  
The group made their way through the side gate.

Meanwhile in the dungeon Fiona and the other escapees were looking for the the castle guards who'd been taken prisoner. When all of a sudden they heard the sound of a bunch of feet marching their way from both sides of the hall. The group looked around desperately for a means of escape. Fiona's eyes landed on a grate it was to small for her and her mom to fit in, but everyone else could crawl through it. She quickly yanked it off.  
"Quick! Donkey! Puss! Take everyone through here and go free the guards!" Said Fiona.  
"But, what about you and Lillian?" Asked Donkey.  
"Don't worry about us just get going." Said Lillian.  
The fairy tale creatures quickly rushed through the grate. Fiona quickly put in back on. A few minutes latter they were surrounded by ogres. Grumdar stepped forward grinning wickedly.  
"It looks like we caught us some royals. Shackle them and take them to the throne room." Said Grumdar.  
The ogres quickly obeyed and shackled Fiona and Lillian. They were then dragged away from the dungeon.  
To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 All Out Brawl

Ogre Family Feud  
Chapter 9 All Out Brawl  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Shrek. This is just a story for fun.

Fiona and Lillian were brought to the throne room. Krog and Vile smiled wickedly from their thrones.  
"If in isn't the royal family. You tried to escape that's very disrespectful! We threaded you well and out you in a luxury cell and this is how you thank us! I think it's high time we made an example of the two of you! What do you think dear?" Said Krog.  
"I think we should make a makeshift stage in the courtyard and behead both of them." Said Vile.  
"Oh such a nasty idea! I love it already. Take the prisoners to the courtyard." Ordered Krog.  
The two royals were taken away to the courtyard.

Elsewhere Donkey, Puss, and the other fairy tale creatures had found the cells holding Dragon, her babies, and all the Far Far Away guards. Puss set about unlocking the cells with his claws. Soon everybody was free.  
"Alright everyone lets take back our kingdom!" Shouted Puss waving his sword.  
"I missed you baby!" Said Donkey as he shared a little kiss with Dragon.  
The guards went up the stairs. Dragon went to a lift. A couple of guards started cranking the lift and Dragon started slowly going up.

Up at the courtyard the ogres had finished making a make shift stage. A couple of chopping blocks were put on it and Fiona and Lillian were dragged to the stage. A huge crowd of of ogres were gather in front of the stage. Krog and Vile had their thrones dragged out so they could watch the execution in comfort. Krog stepped onto the stage.  
"Hello everybody! We have a special treat for you tonight! The live execution of some royals!" He shouted as he left the stage and went to sit on his throne.  
The ogres cheered and waved their weapons in the air. A ogre with an axe and executioners mask stepped on stage. He raised his axe and brought it down! However instead of hitting the royals neck he slashed their shackles instead freeing the royals! The ogres stared in shock!  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Shouted Krog.  
The executer reached up and took off his mask, revealing himself to be Shrek.  
"I'm here to save my wife and take you down!" Declared Shrek.  
"You traitorous little ogre back stabber!" Shouted Krog.  
"So your going to take us down. You and what army?" Said Grumdar.  
"This one." Said Shrek as he whistled.  
At the sound of the whistle Harold, Charming, and the rest of their army came charging out of some nearby buildings. The ogres starred in shock, but then got over it and charged. The two armies collide and an all out brawl broke out! Enchanted trees were slugging it out with ogres, dwarfs were kicking ogres in the shins and leaping onto their backs, pirates and bandits were clashing blades with ogres, witches flew around on their brooms and threw exploding pumpkins at the ogres.

An ogre with a big nose ring came charging forward swing an axe at Hook. The pirate ducked under the blow, got close and gave the ogre's nose ring a great big yank with his hook. The ogre let out an unmanly scream and dropped his weapon. Hook punched him in the face and knocked him out.

A large ogre charged at Headless, who was wearing a helmet on his headless body. The ogre knocked off the helmet with a swing of his weapon, but Headless just kept on coming! The ogre freaked out and turned to run away, but he only got closed line by the Cyclopes. Headless and the Cyclopes high five one another and went back to fighting.

Fiona and Lillian found themselves fighting Vile. The ogre queen twirled her pet snake Venom like a weapon. The snake hissed at the two royals and tried to stick it's fangs into them. The two royals quickly leaped back.  
"It looks like I have to kill the two of you myself! This is going to be fun!" Laughed Vile as she twirled her snake around at Fiona and Lillian.  
Fiona stepped forward,ducked a swing from the snake, and punched it in the side of the head! The blow knocked out Venom and sent him flying out of Vile's hand. Vile starred in shock as her pet flew though the air and landed on the ground several feet away. The snake just laid on the ground unmoving.  
"How dare you!" Screamed Vile as she started pulling out a dagger.  
Fiona quickly moved forward and slammed her fist into Vile's gut knocking the evil ogre to her knees. The dagger clattered to the ground. Fiona grabbed Vile and was fixing to deliver another punch, but Lillian stopped her. Fiona walked away and Lillian walked up to Vile.  
"What you going to do old lady?" Sneered Vile.  
Lillian titled her head back and delivered a powerful head butt to Vile's head! Vile's eyes rolled up and she fell to the ground.  
"Mom how did you do that?!" Asked Fiona shocked.  
"You didn't think you got your fighting skills from your father now did you." Said Lillian.  
"No, but she she get my agility." Said Harold as he ran up to them.  
"Harold!" Shouted Lilian shocked to see Harold back in human form.  
"Dad!" Shouted Fiona.  
The family hugged on another.  
"How are you human?" Asked Fiona.  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you once we take the castle back." Said Harold as he picked up a spear.  
The three of them charged into battle.

At that moment the freed guards and Dragon stormed into the courtyard. Some of the ogres shouted and fear and started fleeing. Dragon shot some flames at them and burned their rear ends a little. Puss ran forward and found himself fighting Maggot. The evil ogre was armed with a long sword. He let out a angry shout and charged forward. Puss knocked the blow back and stepped forward strapping his sword into Maggot's foot! Maggot danced around grasping his wounded foot. Puss slashed at Maggot's belt and made his pants fall down. Maggot tripped over his pants and hit the ground. He tried to get up, but Puss did a flip and landed on Maggot's head crashing it into the ground! Maggot laid there unconscious.

Charming found himself fighting Grumdar. The big ogre took a swing with his sword. Charming ducked underneath the swing and slashed Grumdar's shoulders. Grumdar shouted in pain and thrust his sword into Charming's chest!  
"Oh what a world! I've been slain by this vicious beast!" Shouted Charming as he fell to his knees taking Grumdar's sword with him.  
"That teach you not to mess with me!" Shouted Grumdar in triumph.  
Suddenly Charming leaped to his feet! Grumdar starred in shock.  
"You have terrible form and terrible aim." Said Charming who revealed the sword had between his arm and side.  
Charming grabbed Grumdar's sword and his own and slammed both hilts against the sides of Grumdar' head! Grumdar fell over with a loud thud.

Shrek punched his way through several ogres making his way to Krog. The ogre king saw him coming and faced him welding an axe.  
"It looks like the days finally come. You think you can take on your old man?! Then bring it on! I'm going to cut you up, roast you, and serve you for dinner!" Bellowed Krog.  
"I'm going t take you down and beat you senseless! The only thing that's going to be served are some knuckle sandwiches! You are a terrible father!" Shouted Shrek.  
The two ogres charged at one another. Krog swung his axe. Shrek ducked under it and came up with a uppercut knocking Krog back. Krog threw a vicious punch into Shrek's gut winding him. Shrek staggered back Krog charged forward and raised his axe. Shrek leaped forward and tackled Krog. Hey both crashed to the ground. Shrek got on top of Krog and punched punched the evil ogre in the face several times. With a mad bit of strength Krog threw Shrek off of him. Krog charged at Shrek! Shrek put clasped both his hands together and slammed them into Krog's face with enormous force. Several of Krog's teeth flew from his mouth. The evil ogre staggered around a little then fell over unconscious. Shrek looked around at the battle most of the ogres had either been captured or had fled the castle. The battle was won.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Happily Ever After

Ogre Family Feud  
Chapter 10 Happily Ever After  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Shrek. This is just a story for fun.

After the battle the ogres that were captured were sent to prison. Shrek saw to it that they were all locked walked up to the cell that held his family members. Krog, Vile, Grumdar, and Maggot were all shackled up. Venom the snake was being kept in a cage nearby. Krog stepped close to the bars.  
"We'll son you've managed to anger and impress me at the same time. You've beaten me in a fight and imprisoned me." Said Krog.  
"Stop calling me son. You've never treated me right! I'm done with the old ogre ways! Ever since I strayed from the ogre way of life I've made great friends, became a hero, and found the love of my life!" Said Shrek.  
"Your a rebel son and I respect that. Maybe your way is the right way." Said Krog.  
"My little Shrek has grown up." Cooed Vile.  
"You got moxie." Grunted Grumdar.  
"You just want to make me dissect you ever more." Said Maggot.  
"Shut up your ruining the moment." Said Grumdar as he punched Maggot out.  
"We'll I'm leaving. Goodbye. I'll come visit you all some time." Said Shrek.  
The family of ogres watched Shrek leave. Shrek went back to the castle to met up with his wife and friends. Shrek found Charming in the courtyard looking up at the sky and watching all the former fairy tail villains celebrating victory with the guards. Charming walked over.  
"Hey Charming." Said Shrek.  
"Hey." Said Shrek.  
"I just want to thank you for helping me out and everything. I just want you to know I'm sorry for destroying your mother." Said Shrek.  
"Your welcome and I forgive you. I know my mother was evil. She needed to be stopped." Said Charming.  
The two shook hands and smiled. Shrek then walked over to Fiona.  
"Hey honey how you doing?" Asked Fiona.  
"I'm fine. I made sure my family is locked up and being taken care of." Said Shrek.  
"Your a good person who cares a lot and who always does the right thing." Said Fiona.  
The two kissed one another and smiled. Everything was right in the world and everybody live happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
